The purpose of the Limb Loss Preservation Registry is to provide a clinical registry that will scientifically validate, monitor and provide access to data collected in partnership with private, non-profit, commercial and other sources that will improve patient outcome and ultimately advance research in the arena of limb loss and limb loss preservation in the United States Population.